Talk:Estarossa/@comment-83.152.205.89-20180613193552
Gowther manipulated everyone present during the holy war. Whether clan demons, clan goddesses and other clans involved. Including the Demon King and Supreme Deity. If we start from your theory, the moment when Estarossa remembers the old Meliodas, when we are revealed to be the leader of the 10 Commandments is in fact a memory of Zeldris. Estarossa who sees Meliodas slicing an enemy> Admiration, Zeldris's idolization towards Meliodas. The moment when Estarossa asks Meliodas to help her about her love for someone is in fact a memory of Zeldris. Zeldris, idolizing his big brother, asks him for advice to approach Gelda (Zelda?), His beloved vampire. The moment when Estarossa recalls having always watched Elizabeth at the theater where she and Meliodas were hiding in secret could be a memory of Zeldris, Meliodas or Elizabeth, but in which he positions himself as if he were not ( Elizabeth) or him (Meliodas). Or again, a memory that he himself would have created to forge his own identity? It also explains why Estarossa knows where Meliodas and Elizabeth saw each other in secret because he has memories of one or the other or both. When we have a flashback from Estarossa where he talks to Elizabeth with a dog, he says "Ah, but I remember that dog ... what was his name already?" it is certainly an animal that Meliodas has known, so he has the memories of Meliodas in relation to the animal but does not remember his name, which means that Esstarossa is no longer a shell filled with memories but although someone is trying to build his own identity, perhaps some memories are created that Meliodas, Elizabeth or Zeldris do not have. In the same page, Estarossa says he wants to be stronger and also want to stop this war. The "becoming stronger" could belong to Zeldris admiring his brother and wanting to become as strong as him and the "stop this war" could come from Meliodas who can not stand the war anymore. In one or two pages later, we have Estarossa in a flashback saying to Meliodas "will I ever be like you?" This is clearly the admiration of Zeldris for Meliodas who "speaks" here. While one or two pages later, Estarossa says "No, it's not that ... what I wanted was to be you, my brother!" there is no longer the memories of Zeldris but the identity of Estarossa which is created little by little. These are just a few excerpts, there must be others but thanks to that, we can say this: Estarossa was an empty shell filled with memories. But the interwoven memories of different people were no longer enough for him. Especially since Zeldris's admiration for Meliodas was so strong and Meliodas's love for Elizabeth was so strong that it created a "bug". These two memories are too personal and so the shell has developed a conscience, wanted to create his own identity, his own personality ... his own memories? In the end, Gowther with so much power could not create a totally perfect being. There are "holes" of memories. Especially in chapter 265: Page 04, we have young Estarossa (Memories of Zeldris?) Who looks at Meliodas slicing an enemy and asks if he can become as strong as him and Meliodas replies that yes .. The following page we have Estarossa who cuts this same kind of enemy, but he is no longer young at all. He has his current appearance so adult. If it is indeed the same memory of Zeldris who would have trained enough to succeed to beat this same type of enemy like his big brother whom he admires, why do we see first a page where Estarossa is young and then just after, a page where he is an adult? If it was a memory of Zeldris, then Zeldris should have grown up too, no? He is the hole. There is no memory to fill this hole and so Estarossa decided himself that he had grown up at that time. We have here a being in its own right with a conscience, emotions slowly building up an own identity despite memories of other people implanted in it. So we actually have 2 different Estarossas actually. One who wants to surpass his big brother surely born of the strong admiration of Zeldris. And the other who wants to be Meliodas, also born of the admiration of Zeldris but with the strong will of the shell to be a being in itself. The mental discord of Estarossa currently facing Elizabeth comes from there. So the absorption of several commands must play too, but I think it is especially these two personalities constantly fighting that make Estarossa currently farting a cable. Damn, this character is fascinating ^^